


Ku hviezdam

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rok s Johnlockem 2019
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: januárový príspevok do výzvy ´Rok s Johnlockem 2019´ od kraťuly :)





	Ku hviezdam

John býval so Sherlockom sedem mesiacov, dva týždne a päť dní.

John už si bol takmer istý.

Johna tá myšlienka po prvý raz napadla, keď sa Sherlock pri show s Johnom Cleesom _ani len neusmial._ Vtedy ju okamžite zahnal ako absurdnú. 

Lenže potom si začal všímať.

Sherlock dokázal ležať a zdanlivo nič nerobiť _celé dni._ Hodiny a hodiny usilovnej hybernácie, na ktorých konci ktorých z neho vypadlo riešenie prípadu. A nepotreboval k tomu takmer nič – vodu, jedlo, ľudskú prítomnosť. Jediné čo potreboval bolo rôzne množstvo nikotínových náplastí.

Sherlock opovrhoval ľudskými bytosťami tak, ako to nedokázal žiadny aristokrat. Nezáležalo na pohlaví, zamestnaní, postavené, inteligencii...neznášal až na pár výnimiek všetkých rovnako. Výnimky tvorili ľudia, od ktorých niečo potreboval – a aj u nich obmedzil kontakt a mieru prívetivosti na nevyhnutné množstvo.

Toto boli prvé veci, ktoré John pripísal na svoj pomyselný zoznam _„pre“_.

Ako si obaja na spoločné bývanie zvykali, začal si všímať aj ďalšie – intímnejšie detaily, ktoré ho znepokojovali ešte viac.

Sherlock nerobil neporiadok. Teda nie, pokiaľ šlo o dôležité veci, ktoré ho priamo ovplyvňovali. V skrini mal neuveriteľný poriadok – John také niečo nevidel ani v kasárňach. Od povrchu postele, ktorú ustlal Sherlock (teda len jeho vlastnej) by sa odrazila aj penny.  
John sa to dozvedel v jeden večer, ktorý trávil v byte sám, pretože Sherlock trávil dni i noci v Bartolomejskej na nejakom svojom šibnutom výskume (aj keď – kto vie, kde skutočne bol?)

Prvý krát vtedy so záujmom nakukol do Sherlockovej spálne a napoly očakával, že tam nájde chaos podobný tomu v obývačke. Aké bolo jeho prekvapenie, keď uvidel dokonale minimalisticky – ale zato vkusne zariadenú miestnosť bez jedinej smietky prachu. John, hnaný prirodzenou túžbou a návalom adrenalínu, aký sa zmocňuje človeka len na mieste, kde by nemal byť, nazrel aj pod posteľ a do zásuviek. Nenašiel však nič, čo by jeho spolubývajúceho poľudšťovalo – zbierka starých komixov, nevhodné darčeky, ktoré ukrývame na dne skrine pod oblečením, ktoré _naozaj_ nosíme, žiadna skrinka spomienok s fotkami, staré zošity, _nič._

John mal samozrejme aj iné teórie – jedna by bola lepším námetom na sci-fi ako druhá. Raz, keď ležal večer v posteli, napadlo mu, či Sherlock nie je nejaký bionický robot, ktorého zostrojil Mycroft, aby mal konečne dôstojného oponenta. Holmesovský _Pygmalion._ Frankenholmes. __  
Tá teória však padla ešte v to ráno, keď John uvidel Sherlocka postávať v rannom svetle len v pyžame a župane.  
Ak by aj Mycroft taký dokonalý stroj priviedol k životu, určite by mu do programu nevložil _rannú erekciu._  
Tento typ zlomyseľného škôlkarskeho humoru celkom určite postrádal.

Boli samozrejme chvíle, keď mu Sherlock pripadal viac menej ľudský. Neodolal koláčikom pani Hudsonovej. Vedel sa naozaj vytočiť, napríklad pri televíznych programoch pre široké masy, alebo ak po niečom pátral v internetových diskusiách. To boli zvlášť výživné popoludnia.  
Ak sa porezal, krvácal, tak ako všetci ostatní.  
Ak ho niečo pobavilo, usmial sa, aj keď to neboli práve veci, ktoré by donútili k úsmevu obyčajných ľudí.

Lenže potom tu bola tá neuveriteľná schopnosť dedukcie. Dokázal doskočiť k ohromujúcim záverom so stopovým množstvom informácií. Všetko dokázal logicky zdôvodniť, aj keď pritom prevracal oči ako priemerný adolescent (argument _´proti´_ ). John s ním však mal vždy pocit akéhosi zvláštneho zážitku.

A tak sa rozhodol. _Ak vylúčime nemožné, všetko čo zostane, akokoľvek nepravdepodobné, musí byť pravda._

Prinajhoršom to všetko obráti na žart, bol predsa idiot, ako všetci ostatní priemerní ľudia. Sherlock toho od neho nemohol čakať veľa, takže čo.

 

Zahĺbený do starých policajných správ z osemdesiatych rokov, strapatý, v župane po prebdenej noci pôsobil ľudskejšie než inokedy. Tá pravá chvíľa.

„ Sherlock?“

„Hm?“

„ Ty si z inej planéty?“

„ To nie je najlepšia urážka, akú dokážeš vymyslieť, John.“

Johna samého prekvapilo, aký ostal pokojný.

„ To nie je urážka.“

Pohľad svetlomodrých očí sa odtrhol od nekonečných stĺpcov čísel a zaboril sa priamo do Johna.  Akoby sa snažil odhadnúť, či je to nejaká hra, ktorej pravidlá zatiaľ nepozná, ale už v tej chvíli bol odhodlaný vyhrať. Ako vždy.

Pomaly sa postavil a urobil krok spoza svojho stola k Johnovi, ktorého pracovné miesto bolo oproti.  
„ Čo to robíš?“ s obavami sa spýtal John a obozretne sa naklonil na stoličke.

„Postav sa,“ zaznel arogantný hlas, ktorý bol vyhradený pre páchateľov.

„ Prečo?“

„ Neodvrávaj. Postav sa.“

John chtiac nechtiac poslúchol. Napoly čakal, že Sherlock odniekiaľ vytasí chápadlo, alebo ho uhryzne ďalšou sadou čeľustí ako tá obluda od Gigera. Keď sa jeho spolubývajúci pohol, v sebaobrane zavrel oči.

Miesto bodnutia, uhryznutia či slizkého šteklenia pocítil na tvári jemný dotyk prstov, ktorých brušká vybrúsili roky hry na husle (bod ´ _proti´_ Watson, ha!).  
Skôr než stihol otvoriť oči, na jeho ústa sa pritisli hebké pery a ten bozk bol presne ako Sherlock – ani jediné zaváhanie, jednoducho si vzal na čo mal chuť a ešte vás donútil, aby sa vám to páčilo a začali ste žobrať o viac.

Len čo John ochutnal príchuť Sherlockovych úst – káva a zubná pasta, okamžite vedel, že len tak sa jej nenasýti. Skôr než sa jej stihol nahltať aj do zásoby, Sherlock sa od neho odtrhol a urobil krok späť. John otvoril oči a uvidel na jeho tvári ten známy samoľúby výraz.

„ Spokojný? Som len muž, John, so všetkým, čo k tomu patrí,“ zavrtel hlavou a zdvihol kútik úst. Potom vzal svoju prázdnu šálku a odpochodoval do kuchyne po ďalšiu dávku kofeínu.

John teda spokojný určite nebol. Bol to totiž úplne mimozemský zážitok.

 

                                                                
 A malý bonus :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
